Hook-on type baby seats are presently known and have several deficiencies. The baby seats are not securely fastened to the table whereby they are readily separable from the table by pulling in a horizontal direction. Further, the seat tilts according to the thickness of the table.
The presennt invention is designed to overcome the above deficiencies.